Room to Rent
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: Crowley's been staying at Bobby's for awhile. Rated T for language. One-shot.


**First off, this is the third installment to a little one-shot trilogy. The first two are Coming to Terms, Destiel, and Lollipops and Coffee, Sabriel. This third one is Crobby, you know Crowley and Bobby. You don't have to read the first two to understand this one but i reccomend it.**

* * *

_What is the world coming to,_ thought Bobby Singer as he sat on his old couch. Sam and Dean sat across from him with their angels. They had both just told him the news of a lifetime. Once again Bobby shook his head. He wasn't mad really, they looked happy and that was mainly what he wanted for them, happiness, but it was still a bit weird. "Where are the good old days when hunters killed demons and we didn't have to worry about angels or devils?"

"I do not believe I understand your meaning of 'the good old days,'" said Cas, his face cocking to the side and his eyes squinting as they always did when he was confused.

Dean burst out laughing as he put his arm around Cas and pulled him closer. It was still strange seeing Dean be so affectionate, but it was a good kind of strange. It was also nice seeing how much more human Castiel had become which, in Bobby's opinion, was a very good thing.

When Bobby really thought about it, he could believe that the two got together. Who he was really surprised of was Sam's newfound boyfriend, Gabriel.

"You two I can believe," muttered Bobby once again as he pointed to Dean and Castiel. "But how the hell did you to ever get together? And don't give me any of that 'it was love at first sight' crap."

"It was love at first sight-" began Gabriel who got a prominent kick from Dean and a punch in the shoulder from Sam. "No ganging up on the archangel!" he yelled.

"I don't care if you are dating my brother, you're still a bitch."

"Dean," said Cas shaking his head. "I thought you were going to be nicer. Besides, I think the word dick suits Gabriel better."

"I see you've taught him some new words," said Bobby with a small smirk. Yep, defiantly more human.

"I've taught him more than that," muttered Dean causing a number of yucks, and ewws to chorus around the room along with making Castiel blush.

Gabriel smiled as he began, "If this is how you're going to be Dean how would you like to hear about Sammy's and mines little adventure with the chocolate-"

"Will both of you stop before you permanently damage all our ears," muttered a suddenly very annoyed Crowley.

Bobby grumbled something unintelligible at the demon that went somewhere along the lines of, 'I thought you had finally left.' In truth the demon had been at his house all week and Bobby had no idea why. It was literally driving him insane. It seemed like every time he thought Crowley was gone for good he came back again. This time he held a glass a wine in his hand.

"And why are you here?" asked Dean with arms crossed. The four of them had only just got here so they didn't know about Crowley's staying over.

"Don't be so rude luv. I'm just staying with Robert for a while."

"I swear, call me 'luv' again and I'll beat the crap out of you," growled Dean.

"Like you actually could darling."

Before Dean could get up and try to murder Crowley, Bobby put a hand up to stop them. "Will both of you calm yourselves? First off, I don't want anything broken so do not start a fight you idjits. Second, Crowley has been over a lot. Don't ask me why because I've probably asked him a thousand times and he still won't answer me," Bobby replied with a huff.

"Oh don't be like that sweet heart," said the demon as he leaned against Bobby's chair.

"I told you stop calling me that."

"And I told you to get something better than your cheap whiskey, but did you listen to me? I think not," Crowley retorted with some smugness.

"For your information, I like my crap whiskey."

"Whatever you say Robert."

Sam and Gabriel laughed at their exchange while Dean continued to glare. Poor Cas just looked as confused as ever.

"Boys," said Bobby finally as he turned to them, "how long you planning on staying in town?"

"Hard to say. We don't have any cases currently so I guess until we find something we'll just stay here. If that's all right with you," Sam added as he looked questioningly at the older hunter.

"Yeah, that's perfectly all right just as long as one of you doesn't mind sleeping in the panic room. Crowley commandeered one of my bedrooms all ready. Technically he's renting it but I have no idea why."

Dean turned to the demon. "Why would you need a bedroom, you don't need to sleep. And why would you rent it. I know you're rich and everything but really?"

The demon shrugged his shoulders in an 'I don't know' kind of fashion. Besides that he remained silent and continued to sip his wine. A few minutes later Dean and Sam went out to grab some of their clothes from the car, Cas running along to help as well. That meant an archangel, a demon, and a very annoyed and experienced hunter all in the same room. And of course the first words spoken just had to make the atmosphere feel awkward.

"So are you two sleeping together or what?" asked Gabriel.

If Bobby had had any food in his mouth at all he would have choked on it and died then and there. "What?"

"I said—"

"I heard what you said boy and if you weren't Sam's boyfriend you would have a stake shoved right through your chest right now too," said Bobby. He was absolutely fuming at the accusation. The only thing that irritated him even more was the fact the Crowley seemed not the least bit ruffled. He just stood there sipping his wine.

That is until the demon decided to say, "Is it really that obvious? I guess we'll have to tone it down luv."

"What?" yelled Bobby. Gabriel cackled at his expression as he said, "Don't encourage him!"

"What's going on?" suddenly asked a confused Sam with a backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Your boyfriend is asking for it over here."

Sam frowned as he turned to a still smiling Gabriel. "What did you say Gabe?"

"Nothing bad. I just simply put a suggestion into their head."

"Suggestion! I'll give you a suggestion, go drown yourself."

Sam sighed shaking his head and walking into unoccupied bedroom. "Dean? You and Cas can have the panic room!" he shouted. "I already nabbed the bedroom."

Dean cursed as he walked into the house with Cas close behind him. They made their way to the panic room as Gabriel went to follow Sam into the bedroom. When they were all gone, Bobby finally turned on Crowley who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Why'd you have to encourage him like that?" muttered Bobby.

"Don't know," murmured Crowley. Bobby began to shout at him some more but Crowley remained silent. Why had he done it? Normally he would just think that he had done it to annoy the hunter but he hadn't this time. He couldn't think of a reason at all.

* * *

If he was being truthful to himself, which he rarely was, Crowley knew why he had teased the hunter like that. He also knew why he had rented the room despite the fact he had no need for sleep. Even though Bobby didn't know it, he actually did lay down in the bed and, every once in awhile, would fall asleep. It was nice, almost peaceful, something the demon hadn't felt in what seemed like forever.

He didn't want to admit it to himself but when he thought of the times when he had held Bobby's soul and made the deal with him, he got warm inside. Not the kind of warm when your burning souls in hell or humans on earth but a warm kind of feeling that Crowley had never felt in his years as a demon.

However, he faintly remembered that feeling from his time as a human. He knew what the emotion was.

But he just couldn't believe it.

* * *

About a week later and the boys still hadn't left. Bobby was fine with it, well except for Gabriel who still kept dropping his thoughts about Bobby's and Crowley's relationship. But there wasn't anything between them. Really there wasn't even a relationship in general, platonic or otherwise.

But Gabriel had got Bobby thinking, no matter how much he hated that. Crowley was always annoying him but maybe he hadn't meant it as annoyance, it was certainly possible.

But not probable, Bobby reminded himself. He didn't doubt that Crowley could feel, have emotions. In fact, he had seen one of the most straightforward, emotionless angels become not only human-like but also kind, forgiving, and even show a little anger as well. Crowley he could see showing anger but besides that? No, defiantly not.

Despite the thought process that Bobby was having a small bit of him knew that Crowley's jests weren't meant to annoy him. Actually they seemed more like flirting.

But even if it was flirting Crowley knew that he was straight. Yes, Bobby was most defiantly straight.

Still, even though he was positive about his feelings for Crowley, which meant none, he still needed to make sure he knew how Crowley felt about him. Not that he it really mattered what Crowley felt towards him, no not at all. He was just curious.

Or at least that's what he kept telling himself.

* * *

Crowley was standing out on the front porch. He wasn't setting up some diabolical plan behind any ones' back, arguing with either of the angels, or even sipping wine like Bobby thought he would. Instead, he just stood there.

It was interesting watching the demon in such a human position. He wasn't standing straight up like he normally did with his smooth suit. This time he was bent over, against the railing, his suit very crinkly and his hands clasped together. For a moment, Bobby stayed silent until he finally spoke up after a while.

"Um, Crowley. . ."

Crowley spun around faster than Bobby thought possible. Suddenly his hands were in his pockets and he was standing up straight again. Though it was hard to tell, Bobby could have sworn he saw the demon's cheeks slightly turn pink in embarrassment at being caught.

"Robert, what can I do for you?" asked Crowley. Despite the fact that he normally only wanted people to call him Bobby, he actually didn't mind Crowley calling him by his real name. He didn't know why he liked it, really he did know why but he just couldn't admit it to himself.

"Crowley, I had a question for you."

"Ask away luv," he replied with a small smirk at the use of the word luv.

Normally Bobby would have told him not to call him that but for now he really didn't care. He wanted to make sure that Crowley didn't have feelings for him and he was going to find out at that moment. "Crowley what do you think of me?"

He expected some snarky comment back at how he had worded the question or some sarcastic remark. Instead he was met with silence, the one thing he had been afraid would happen. Crowley stood stalk still, his eyes slightly widening. Not only did he look shocked by his question but he also looked . . . afraid? maybe?

Bobby gave a soft sigh as he tried to look as unruffled as possible; despite the fact he felt the exact opposite way. "So I'll take it you do like me," he said slowly as he gauged Crowley's reaction.

"I guess I should have figured you'd confront me," Crowley murmured, his accent becoming slightly thicker as he looked down. If he had really wanted to Crowley could have disappeared then and there if he was feeling uncomfortable, which he obviously was. However, he stayed where he was, looking down at the ground, wondering what to say next. "You going to kick you out now?" he finally said, half jokingly.

"Normally I would," started Bobby as he looked at Crowley's saddened face, "but this time I won't."

The demon tried to keep a calm face but it wasn't working very well. Despite the fact that all Bobby had said was that he could stay, Crowley still seemed happier than could be said. That made Bobby happy surprisingly too and, without even thinking, he pulled him into a hug.

Crowley froze for a moment until he finally loosened up and let his arms envelop around the hunter. Bobby liked the feeling more than he should. Maybe he was in love. Well, really there was no maybe about it but he still wasn't ready to admit it yet. But Bobby would, at some point in time.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him. "Hey Crowley," he said as he eventually pulled away. "You don't have to rent that room out. Just stay for free."

"But if I don't pay you, you won't ever have enough money to buy something better than that horrid whiskey."

Bobby hit him for the remark but he stilled smiled. He was unsure of how this was going to turn out but if Sammy and that ass of an archangel could get together, well there was hope for them yet.

* * *

**Did you like it? Hope so! Anyway I won't just leave this here for those who want to actually read more but I'm not adding another chapter to this. Instead I'm making an actual story, not a one-shot, that is sort of like a sequel to my little trilogy here. I'll probably call it Two Anges and A Demon Walk into a Bar. Also I won't actually start posting until I'm finished with my other fics so sorry for those who want to read this story now.**


End file.
